Street Corner, Two In The Morning
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: Just another icy street corner waiting for a late ride home...


**Street Corner, Two in the Morning**

**This was a little something that my muse threw in my face and screamed about and I thought it showed some promise. As always love to know what you think. **

It was dark and so cold. Snow was starting to fall again adding another layer of white to the already frozen streets. Rose shivered in the cold, almost giving up on a taxi home and going back to work. She hopped up and down like a little schoolgirl on the playground, but she'd been through so much more then anyone in her twenty one sum-odd years.

Her eyes wandered, having nothing else to do, and noticed a small dark stranger huddled up against the wall, half-buried in the new fallen snow. Rose ignored the niggling warning in the back of her mind and started across the street. The figure looked so pathetic, and even after everything her sympathy had never changed, but she still stood in the streetlight on the other side, just in case.

"Hey do you need help? You've got to be half-frozen," she called softly, knowing her voice would carry far enough in the quiet night.

A sad laugh came back to meet he ears, although how a laugh could sound so sad she didn't really know. "I've been cold for so long I don't remember warmth." The accent was faintly American and the voice was light and mellow, but still distinctly male.

Rose gave up on wariness and walked over to him.

One hand reached out and tentatively touched the head of black hair she could see poking out from beneath the new snow. She was surprised when the total stranger leaned into her touch and sighed in such bliss her breath caught in her throat.

"500 years and you still smell the same Rose."

Rose felt her heart stop and her knees give out. Thin un-naturally strong arms caught her and helped to the ground beside him. The odd double pulse in his wrists was the final proof Rose needed.

"Hey, hey. Don't go fainting on me Rose, I only just got you back."

"Doctor?" She asked, still not quite letting her mind believe it.

"Hello!" His voice wavered on the last note. Rose looked up and found her self staring into pale grey eyes that were filled with tears and ringed in black. One tear fell and ran a pale thin face shadowed by the streetlight. Slender fingers came up to press her chin up so they were directly eye to eye. They just stared for a moment, and Rose almost thought she could see a flicker of mischievous brown and moody blue.

The moment broke as the Doctor threw his arms around her, pulling her against him so tight she squeaked. Her arms came up around his neck and tangled in black hair that was just a bit longer then she remembered, but still angel soft. Lonely Angel. She heard sobbing and realized she was crying into his shirt and he had one hand in her hair, and the other on her stomach, his arm curved tight around her back. She felt him press a kiss to her right temple just where his tenth self had almost kissed her what seemed like forever ago in a hospital run by cats.

"So which are you then?" she asked, tipping her head up towards his neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled in reply, pulling back to look down at her.

"I've known your ninth and tenth selves, so are you like eleventh?"

"Exactly, actually. This is my eleventh self. I only get two more and then I really die, if I don't run out of luck before then."

"Can we not think about that just now?" Rose asked pleadingly, snuggling closer to the slight warmth of his chest. He was still so skinny.

"Alright. You seem to be taking all of this very well."

"I understand it now. You're still you and I'm just too glad to have you back right now to care about the other things."

He pressed his cheek to her hair and didn't say a word. They sat in silence, just letting it all sink in.

The Doctor finally pulled back from their tight embrace and cupped her jaw so she looked into his eyes. "I love you. Always have; every regeneration you've known. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when I had the chance."

"I love you too."

His mouth curved in a smile as his grey eyes warmed, staring into hers so deep she felt as if he could see her soul. Then his mouth was on hers softly warm against the night and so tenderly loving all she could do was twine her arms around his neck and shoulders to pull him closer. He finally pulled away from her lips after what seemed like an eternity and moved down to her jaw and her neck, nibbling at the points where her veins were pulsing rapidly under the skin. She moaned.

He twisted to pin her between him and the wall and continued to kiss his way downward eliciting whimpers from her throat and completely making her forget the fact they were curled on a frozen street corner in an alternate universe London at somewhere around two in the morning.

The Doctor had once told someone he could never have that life. Now he did with her, and they were going to live.


End file.
